A Bug's Life: The Novelization
by Groudon202
Summary: On behalf of "oppressed bugs everywhere" an inventive ant named Flik hires "warrior bugs" to defend his colony from a horse of greedy grasshoppers, led by Hopper. But when Flik's cavalry turns out to be a motley group of flea circus performers, the stage is set for comic confusion... as well as unlikely heroes!
1. Never Made A Difference

**A BUG'S LIFE NOVEL**

Chapter 1: Never Make A Difference

I could hear some ants walking outside to continue work on the offering. I got out of bed – very much wanting to stay in – and left the room. I joined the crowd of ants walking to the anthill entrance. Although I usually stood out in a crowd, today I was lucky – no one distinguished me from the other dozens of ants.

Once we were out of the anthill, Mr. Soil did the usual morning briefing to all us worker ants, this time stating that the grasshoppers would probably be arriving later today. Although the offering stone already had more than enough food on it, most ants were keen to keep putting more on it – it made the chances of the grasshoppers being displeased less likely. Well, if they were going to gather food I might as well help them.

I barely noticed what he was saying, or what Thorny, Cornelius, Dr. Flora or even the Queen were doing. As usual, my whole attention was diverted to Princess Atta.

Princess Atta. I think about her so much. Her long slender legs, her elegant arms, her beautiful fluttering wings (I'd give up all my inventions to have a pair of my own) and her shining face! Her twirling antenna and her princess tiara only seemed to enhance the image. She was great! It would be even better if she was as nice to me as her sister Dot was, although Atta was still a lot nicer than the rest of the Ant Council (Mr. Soil, Dr. Flora, Thorny and Cornelius).

I was suddenly brought back to my senses by everyone walking off to do their work for the day. I made to go too, but I suddenly realized that someone had a hand on my shoulder. Already knowing who it was, I turned around to face Mr. Soil and the rest of the council. Unfortunately, neither the Queen nor Atta were there. I gulped nervously.

'Mr. Soil!' I said nervously. 'Can I help you...?'

'Yes Flik, you can.' he said, a little aggressively. Behind him, the other three wore similar expressions of distaste. I was probably the only ant that they showed those expressions to. 'You can get through ONE day without using one of your crappy inventions.' The other three nodded in return.

'I'll do my best,' I said. Although there was no trace of an abnormal tone in my voice, they looked as though there had been. 'No need to treat me like I'm a common ant!'

'A common ant's more then you deserve, Flik!' interjected Thorny.

'More then you deserve!' added Cornelius.

'Just do what everyone else does, Flik and you'll get some respect,' said Dr. Flora. She was carrying her plant as always. I noticed that it had some dew on the end. That gave me an idea, but I shelved it in my mind for later.

'Oh, um, OK...' I gulped nervously. Noticing that several ants were already piling food onto the offering stone, I went and grabbed a piece of food, joined the line and threw it onto the stone. I went back to the Council.

'That's more like it, Flik!' said Mr. Soil, a little nicer this time. 'Isn't that much easier than making inventions? And you might earn some respect this way.'

'OK' was all I could say. The Council left me. I went to look for food along with everyone else. Once I was alone, I sneaked off to where I had hid my grain-harvesting machine the previous night. But while I was looking for it, I started to think.

Why oh why? Why did no one ever think I could do anything without help, and that none of my inventions worked? Admittedly, few of them did, but what's life without a couple of slip-ups? But I got more slip-ups than usual. I got probably more than half the colony together. Still, there was little I could do about it today. I had decided that, since everyone bar Dot though my inventions didn't work, that the best way to show them that they did was for them to see this invention working the first time that they happened to see it. I had therefore hid the grain-harvester last night before I had gone to sleep. I set to work using this invention.

* * *

The morning gradually passed. Once I had a fair collection of food, I put it into a basket and started to drag it towards the clearing where the offering stone. I made more grunts of tiredness then was necessary. As I had hoped, some worker ants noticed what I was doing and came and helped me bring it to the offering stone. After we shoved the flood onto the leaf on the stone, Thorny gave me a thumbs-up, to show that he approved of what I was doing. I went back to my invention and resumed what I was doing.

* * *

Nothing more eventful happened for a while. It was a bit after lunch that things took a turn for the worse. I had just finished with one stalk and catapulted it into the air as usual when I heard voices aimed at me. Turning around and lifting my protective mask up, I saw the four ants of the council, plus the Queen (holding Aphie) and Dot gathered around the stalk I had just catapulted.

'You could have killed someone over here!' Dr. Flora was yelling.

I gasped, threw my mask aside and ran over, saying 'I'm sorry!' over and over again. As I got there, they lifted the stalk off... Princess Atta! Of all the ants, it had to be Atta! This would ruin my already slim chances with her, and, unlike the others, she knew nothing of the good I had done that morning!

'Flik, what are you doing?' she asked, as she got to her feet.

'What? Oh, oh this,' I replied, gesturing to the machine on my back. 'This is my new idea for harvesting grain.' I turned around to show her how it worked. 'No more picking individual kernels, you can just cut down the entire stalk!'

I heard her say 'Flik, we don't have time for this!'

'Exactly!' I said turning around. 'We never have time to collect food for ourselves, because we spend all summer harvesting for the offering. But my invention will speed up production!'

'Another invention!' she uttered.

'Yeah, and I've got something for you too,' I added, remembering my idea from this morning. Since you're going to be Queen soon –' I picked up part of the stalk and wound it into a small spiral '– you can use this to oversee production!'

I went over to Dr. Flora. 'Dr. Flora, if I may?' I took the dew from the plant she was carrying. 'This is all very nice, but...' I heard Atta say. I went back to her.

'Just an ordinary blade of grass, and a bead of dew, right?' I asked, holding them out.

'Flik, please...'

'Wrong! It is in fact –' I put them together '– a telescope!' I heard Dot and the Queen chuckle. If they liked it, Atta might too! I couldn't think of anything wrong with this invention.

'It's very clever, Flik...' she said slowly.

'Hello princess!' I said, looking at her through the telescope. She looked even more beautiful close-up! My, aren't you looking lovely this morning!' I lowered it slightly. 'Not, of course, that you wouldn't need a telescope to see that...' and things might have gotten better then, if I had not been interrupted.

'All right, listen!' yelled Thorny, grabbing the telescope and tossing it aside. 'The princess doesn't have time for this! You want to help us fill this thing? Then get rid of that machine, get back in line, and pick grain like everyone else!'

'Like everyone else!' added Cornelius.

'Please Flik,' said Atta. 'Just go.'

'I'm sorry,' I added, hoping that that would fix it. 'I was really just trying to –' Thorny and Cornelius pointed me away '– trying to help...' I walked off slowly, feeling them staring at me as I walked off. All the good I had done that morning was effectively undone!

* * *

I was halfway towards the place where I had previously hid my invention, intending to leave it there for good, when I heard a voice behind me.

'Flik, Flik, wait up!' I turned around and saw Dot running towards me, with my telescope in her hands.

'Oh. Hello, princess.'

'You can call me Dot.' She held up the telescope. 'Here, you forgot this.'

'Thanks, you can keep it; I can make another one...' I said, somewhat gloomily.

'I like you inventions.'

'Really,' I said, my arms folded. 'Well, you're the first. I'm beginning to think nothing I do works...'

'This works!' She looked at me through the telescope.

'Great...' I said sarcastically. 'One success!' I sighed. 'I'm never going to make a difference...'

'Me neither,' said Dot, looking down on the ground. 'I'm a royal ant and I can't even fly yet. I'm too little.'

'Aw, being little's not such a bad thing.' I said in a concerned voice. At least she didn't have to do any work, would be Queen one day and got plenty of respect!

'Yes it is!'

'No, it's not!'

'Is too!'

'Is not!'

'Is too!'

'Is not!'

'Is too!'

'Is not!'

'Is too!'

'Is... A seed. I-I need a seed. Uh...' I looked around for a seed, but there wasn't one in sight. I then noticed a rock. I picked it up.

'Here, here,' I said, swapping it for the telescope Dot was holding, placing the latter on the ground.

'Pretend-pretend that that's a seed.'

Dot stared at the rock.

'It's a rock.'

'Oh, I know it's a rock. I know, but let's just pretend for a minute that it's a seed. We'll just use out imagination. You see our tree?'

We looked up at the giant tree that towered above us.

'Everything that made that GIANT tree is already contained inside this tiny little seed. All it needs it some time, a little bit of sunshine & rain and... Voila!'

Dot glanced down and the rock again.

'This rock will be a tree?'

'Seed to tree. You've got to work with me on that, alright?'

I took the rock and held it.

'Now, you may now feel like you can do much, but that's just because... Well, you're not a tree yet. You just have to give yourself some time. You're still a seed.'

She stared at me for a few seconds. 'But it's a rock.'

'I know it's a rock!' I yelled, standing up. 'Don't you think I know a rock when I see a rock? I've spent a lot of time around rocks!'

'You're weird, but I like you.' Dot had just picked up the telescope when we heard a very familiar blast. We both gasped, me dropping the rock.

'They're here.'

We heard the blast a couple more times, and then the unmistakeable sound of the ants scattering.

Dot ran back to the clearing, yelling 'Mom, mom, where are you?' I ran after her, but after a few feet my invention got stuck on something and catapulted me back a few feet, scattering the kernels that had been in it. While I gathered them up as quickly as I could, I heard more voices, though they were too distant to make out the words. When I finished, I ran back to the clearing. Just before I got there, I heard Princess Atta saying 'OK, that's everyone!' When I emerged, she had already gone into the anthill.

'Hey,' I cried. 'Hey wait for me!' I ran to the offering stone, saying to myself 'Get the food to the offering stone, then into the anthill!' I got there, took off the machine threw it next to the pile of food and ran towards the anthill. I was halfway there when I heard a noise behind me. Turning around I saw the rock slipping, the food off the ledge behind it.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!' I cried running back to the stone. All the food was falling very fast. I grabbed the leaf and tried to save some of the food, but my attempts were fruitless. Every last piece of food fell off. Looking over the edge, I saw, with a pang of horror that it had all sunk into a small puddle.

'Oh, no.' I then heard the gradually-getting-louder sound of buzzing.

'Princess Atta! Princess Atta!' I yelled running back to the anthill. 'Princess Atta!' I ran inside just in time; the buzzing had gotten very loud.

* * *

I got to the bunker in the anthill as quick as I could. Reaching the crowd, I broke through to the small stone that the Queen, Dot and Atta were on.

'Princess Atta, there's something I need to tell you...'

'Not now, Flik!' she whispered without even turning around

'But your highness, it's about the offering!'

'Shh!' she hissed.

I held a finger between my teeth as we heard feet landing on ground above, waiting for the inevitable to happenl.

'Hey what's going on?' said a voice above us.

'Yeah, where's the food?' said another.

All the ants gasped. Predictably, Atta turned around to me.

'What did you do!'

Every ant turned to face me.

'It was an accident,' I said timidly.

I dared to think what would have happened next, if we had not been interrupted.

* * *

**Approximate Movie Running Time: 00:01-00:10**


	2. Off on a Mission

Chapter 2: Off On A Mission

A foot slammed down through the roof of the bunker, letting in light. All over the bunker, foots were breaking the roof, letting in streams of light and covering many ants in gravel.

Even though we all knew who it was, everyone scattered, as the grasshoppers flew in and scared us, with everyone yelling and running. One particularly pudgy grasshopper came in, known as Molt. 'Where's the food! Huh?' he yelled, raising all four of his claws.

Many more grasshoppers surrounded the ants. Several were leering in at the four council ants. I found myself on the ground, being kicked by several grasshoppers along with three other ants. We quickly broke free of the squabble of limbs and crawled forwards as fast as we could – and then we stopped in our tracks, looking up at the fearsome grasshopper standing above us. All at once, everyone, even the other grasshoppers, stopped moving.

The fearsome grasshopper bent down and looked at me and the other two ants with his left eye, as his right had a huge scratch across it that rendered it useless.

'Ho-Hopper,' I stuttered. No one moved or spoke.

Hopper stood up, stepped over the three of us – we flinched – and he began walking through the crowd, with all the ants parting as he got near them. He paused briefly, before changing direction. The other two ants and me quickly got up and retreated into the crowd. Eventually he reached a corner and stood quite still.

'So where is it?' he said quietly.

I trembled where I stood, waiting for the blow to fall.

'Where's my food!' he yelled, turning around. No one moved or spoke. Eventually Atta broke the silence.

'Isn't it up there?'

'What!' yelled Hopper, walking towards her.

'The f-food was in an l-leaf, sitting on a...'

'Excuse me!'

'Are you sure it's not up there?'

He reached her and stared at her, looking rather bored.

'Are you saying I'm stupid?'

'No.' said Atta fearfully.

'Do I look STUPID to you?' Let's just think about the logic, shall we? Let's just think about it for a second. If it was up there –' he pointed to one of the many holes '– would I be coming down here, to your level –' he bent in close and she shuddered '– LOOKING FOR IT?'

'Why, I...'

Why am I even talking to you? You're not the Queen.' He sniffed her out with his antenna and she squirmed nervously. You don't smell like the Queen.

'S-She's learning to take over from m-me Hopper...' said the Queen, holding Dot behind her back.

'Oh, I see, under new management!' He glared down at Atta. 'So it's your fault.'

'No! I-It wasn't me,' she stammered. She tried to point me out in the crowd and I retreated further back. 'It was...' Hopper cut across her.

First rule of leadership: everything is your fault!' Atta tried to cut across him, but he forced here to sit down on the rock. It was my entire fault that she had to endure this! Hopper placed one of his feet next to her.

'It's a bug-eat-bug world out there, princess; one of those circle-of-life kind of things... Now, let me tell you how things are supposed to work.' He paused briefly for effect, than continued.

'The sun grows the food, the ants pick the food, the grasshoppers eat the food...'

'And the birds eat the grasshoppers!' interrupted Molt, talking very fast. 'Hey, like the one who nearly ate you? Remember, you remember? Oh, you should have seen it!'

'Molt!' said Hopper, but Molt did not seem to have heard him.

'This blue jay has him halfway down his throat, OK? And Hopper-Hopper's kicking and screaming, alright, and I'm scared, I'm not going anywhere near '– Hopper got up and made for Molt '– come on, it's a great story! –' Hopper grabbed Molt and dragged him to a corner, holding him tight against a wall.

'I swear, if I hadn't promised Mother on her deathbed that I wouldn't kill you, I'd KILL YOU!' He said it all in a very threatening way.

'And believe me; no one appreciates that more than I do –'

'Shut up! I don't want to hear another word out of you while we're on this island; do you understand me?'

Molt didn't move.

'I said do you understand me?' Hopper flung him against the wall again.

'But how can I answer; you said I couldn't say another word –' Hopper raised two fists '– Da! Remember Ma!'

Hopper instead punched a nearby grasshopper over. He then looked up and only then seemed to realize that everyone had seen and heard what he has just done. Suddenly, he relaxed.

'Hey, I'm a compassionate insect! There's still a few months till the rains come, so you can all just try... AGAIN.'

'But Hopper,' began the Queen, 'since it's almost the rainy season, we need this time to gather food for ourselves.'

'Listen!' Hopper marched forward. 'If you don't keep your end of the bargain, then I can't guarantee your safety; and there are insects out there that will take advantage of you.' He came to a stop. 'SOMEONE... could get hurt.' He clicked two of his fingers.

Suddenly from somewhere, we all heard yelling, thumping. Two grasshoppers emerged into view, holding back a brutal, monster-like grasshopper by a collar.

Dot tried to run for it, but Hopper plucked her up from the ground.

What's the matter?' He started to walk towards the brutal grasshopper. 'You scared of grasshoppers?' he said in a sarcastic voice.

Hopper was approaching the brutal grasshopper.

'You don't like Thumper?' Dot was whimpering worse than ever. Knowing what had to be done, I pushed made way through the crowd, and just as Hopper was about to reach Thumper, I shouted out 'Leave her alone!'

Hopper slowly turned to face me. Nobody moved. I already wished I hadn't spoken out.

Hopper approached me slowly and held out Dot.

'You want her?' he said quietly. 'Go ahead. Take her.'

I couldn't bring myself to do it. I looked down at my feet.

'No?' said Hopper. Then get back in line!'

I slowly retreated back into the crowd. Hopper looked up again.

'It seems to me '– he dropped Dot who ran back to the Queen –' that you ants are forgetting your place.' He turned around.

'So let's double (he snapped one of his claws) the order of food.' The whole crowd, I included, gasped. Hopper walked over to Molt.

'What, no, no, but...' said Atta.

'We'll be back at the end of the season –' he plucked a skin flake from Molt '– when the last, leaf, FALLS.' He dropped the flake and it slowly fell to the ground in front of Atta. She watched it nervously and then glanced upwards at the island tree, which we could see through the hole near Hopper.

Hopper stepped back into a patch of light from one of the holes. His antenna twitched.

'You ants have a nice summer,' he said quietly. 'Let's ride!'

The various grasshoppers around the bunker whopped in delight and started buzzing their wings. Hopper flew out first. Then the other followed him.

Last to go was Molt. He chuckled and then flew head-first into the ceiling. Shaking the dirt off him, he flew out the entrance.

When the sound of wings had faded away, everyone turned to face me, glaring. The crowd parted, so I was exposed.

I chuckled nervously.

* * *

Atta slammed down her mallet on the rock three times. She and the four ants of the council were hearing me out at my hearing. Meanwhile, the Queen watched from her seat while holding Aphie.

Atta looked angry. 'Flik, what do you have to say for yourself?'

I didn't know what to say.

'Sorry, I-I'm sorry for the way I am. I didn't mean for things to go so wrong. I-I especially didn't want to make you look bad, princess.'

She didn't pick up the compliment. 'Well Flik, ya did!'

'I was just trying to help...'

'Then help us, said Mr Soil, Don't help us!'

My antenna twitched upon hearing what Mr. Soil had said. 'Help, help?' I began talking quietly to myself. The council were also talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

'Helpers to help us, that's it! We could...'

The whole council were also talking among themselves, but I barely noticed.

'We could leave the island; the riverbed's dry right now, so we could just walk across it to get helpers, and we could find helpers; go find helpers to help us.

I turned around to the council and yelled out 'It's perfect!'

'Perfect? What's so prefect?' asked the Queen.

'Your highness, don't you see?' I ran up to her. We could send someone to get help!'

The whole council gasped. 'Leave the island?' uttered Atta.

'Now why didn't I think of that,' said the Queen in a mock thoughtful voice. Oh, wait, because it's suicide!'

'She right!' interjected Thorny. 'We never leave the island.'

'Never leave!' added Cornelius. Thorny continued.

'There are snakes and birds and bigger birds out there.'

'Exactly!' I cried out, pointing a finger at him. 'Bigger bugs! We could find bigger bugs to come here and fight; and forever rid us of Hopper and his gang.'

'Ludicrous!' cried Mr. Soil

'Who would do a crazy thing like that?' asked Dr. Flora curiously.

'I'll volunteer. I'd be very happy to volunteer!' Suddenly I heard the Queen laughing behind me. I turned round to face her.

'You've got a lot of spunk kid, but no one's gonna help a bunch of ants.'

'At least we could try.' Suddenly I had another idea. Oh, I could travel to the city. I could search there!'

If you want you'd be on that silly search for weeks!' said Atta coolly.

Suddenly Thorny looked excited. 'Royal huddle!' The five of them huddled together. I couldn't hear what they were saying, I could only wait.

After a while, they all stood up.

'Flik!' began Atta. 'After much deliberation we have decided –' I flinched, fearing the result '– to grant you your request.'

'Really?' I said happily.

'Really?' said the Queen curiously.

'Uh, really...' said Atta in an unconvincing tone, but I barely noticed.

'Oh, thank you princess!' I ran over to her and began wringing her hand. 'Thank you so much for this chance. I-I won't let you down, I promise!'

She pulled her hand free and quickly said 'forget it, forget it!'

'Oh, but I should probably help repair some of the damage before I go, don't you think?'

'No! No!' said all the council quickly. They must really believe in me, to let me leave already!

'Just go, just leave!'

I nodded, glad that I was finally getting a chance to prove myself.

* * *

It was the next morning. I was ready for my search. I came out of the anthill and stood in a proud stance. Many of the worker ants below looked up at me, shielding the sun from their eyes. I took a deep breath and walked down. As I passed between some of them I added a 'Hey...'

I finally got to the tree root and looked back.

'Don't worry; the colony is in good hands!' I made to leave. 'Bye now.'

As I made me way between the stalks, I heard cheering behind me. It struck me as slightly odd that they would wait until I was out of sight to cheer, but I shook of the feeling and continued walking.

I happened to glance up and saw two kid ants playing on a leaf above me.

'Hey fellas; beautiful morning, huh?'

A few seconds later, they caught up to me.

'My dad says he gives you one hour before you come back to the island, crying!' said one of them

'Does he now?'

'My dad doesn't think that,' said the other one.

'He doesn't, huh?'

'Nah, he's betting you goanna die'

'Oh,' I said, slightly nerved.

Yeah, he says that if the heat doesn't get you, the birds will!'

'Well, I think he's going to make it!' said the voice of Dot from behind us.

'Nobody asked you, your royal shortness!'

'Yeah, Dot; what do you know?'

'Hey, hey!' I said turning around. 'Ease up, all right. Come on; she's entitled to her opinion too.'

I then turned around and stopped just in time.

The canyon in the riverbed was HUGE. I looked over the edge and saw that huge cracks were in the riverbed.

'So go already!' said one of the kid ants.

I sighed, turned around and began to climb a dandelion stalk.

'Hey! The city's that way!'

'I know.'

You're supposed to be looking for bugs; not dandelions!'

'You leave him alone,' interjected Dot. 'He knows what he's doing!'

'That's right' I called back. I reached the top and plucked out one of the dandelions.

'Here I go; for the colony, and for oppressed bugs everywhere!'

I jumped off holding the dandelion and began to float down further and further away. I heard Dot call out 'Wow!' and 'Bye, Flik!'

As I floated some more, I glanced down and saw that the cracks looked even bigger. The dandelion suddenly twisted around and I saw the two kid ants and Dot. 'Good luck Flik,' cried Dot. I waved, yelling 'Bye' when I suddenly slammed into a rock. After a few seconds I got up. 'I'm okay.'

I started to walk towards the city, aware that the whole colony believed in me even (my stomach did a back-flip just thinking about her) Princess Atta.

I would do it! I would find some bugs to come back and fend off the grasshoppers forever!

* * *

**Approximate Movie Running Time: 00:10-00:19**


	3. Finding the Warrior Bugs

Chapter 3: Finding The Warrior Bugs

Three days had passed since I had left Ant Island to go find bugs to help fend off the grasshoppers. I was now approaching the City. As I got nearer to the entrance I paused.

'Try not to look like a country bug. Blend; blend in!'

I walked through the City entrance. I could see all sorts of varying bugs. Suddenly one of them said 'What you'd expect? The guy's a tick!' Suddenly, a huge daddy-long-legs spider in question passed over me. Looking at it as it walked away, I saw the City in full for the first time; it was huge and crowded with bugs. As I walked forwards, I saw all the varying sights.

Suddenly traffic (of bugs) appeared on all sides. Somehow, I made way to the path on the side without getting hurt. As I look around, I accidentally walked into a slug.

'Ow! Watch where you're going!'

'I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to...' I turned around and saw a wingless cockroach on the ground, with a sign next to him reading "kid pulled off my wings". He was fiddling his two legs against each other, clearly hoping for some money for his "music."

'Oh! I'm really, really sorry. It was an accident. An accid...' There was a six-armed mime next to me, and I was a little confused.

Suddenly I heard a yell in the distance. Looking around, I saw a small bar entrance (a tin can). One wasp just kicked out two bugs and said 'I'll show you who tough! And stay out!' he flew back inside.

That place would be perfect!

'Tough bugs!' I cried out, running to the bar.

* * *

When I went in I looked around at the various bugs. Suddenly a fly pushed pass me and went to some other flies on the wall. Looking around I saw various sights.

A fly and a grasshopper at the bar touched their beads of drink together; the grasshopper said 'Hair of the dog you bit!' and they drank in one go.

A waiter cried out 'Hey! Who ordered the poo-poo platter!' only for several small flies to suddenly buzz around it.

A mosquito waitress dropped a small cake next to a slug, saying 'Here you go Slick; enjoy!' The slug took a bite and his mouth started to froth.

'Ow! Hey, I said no salt!'

I put down my rucksack equipment and then followed a tough-looking bug that happened walked in at that moment.

'Pardon me, sir, but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment. I represent a colony; of-of ants, and I'm looking for tough bugs, you know, mean bugs, the sort of bugs that...'

He didn't listen to me. Eventually I gave up on him. I didn't expect to find tough bugs that easily. I then approached a mosquito by the bar.

'Excuse me. Hi, I represent an ant colony, and I'm...' He then cut across me.

'Hey bartender! Blood Mary; O positive.' The bartender put a blood bead in front of him; the mosquito drank it in one go and then slumped down. He seemed to have fallen out cold. 'Uh, sir?'

I then tried a bunch of roaches gathered around a table.

'...I'm looking for tough warrior bugs...'

'Stand back, ye flies!' I turned around and saw a ladybug with a cool-looking leaf (as a hat) facing three flies, one of them a hunk. 'We are the greatest warriors in all bugdom!'

'Warrior bugs!' I said, turning around. He was possible!

'My sword, cried the ladybug, grabbing a stick insect out-of-nowhere, which said 'Swish swish; flang flang.' The ladybug cried out 'Little John!'

'What-ho, Robin!' cried a caterpillar, winging a small stick. 'Justice is my sword and truth shall be my quiver!'

The flies stepped backwards. So did the crowd. I got pushed back out the entrance to the bar. I could not see anything. I heard yells, scraping and then the can-that was the bar-tipped over, and began rolling to the side. Eventually it hit the City wall and stopped. I ran up to it and looked inside.

Everything was a mess, but all of the warriors were still standing; the ladybug, the stick insect, the caterpillar, as well as a moth, a praying mantis, a black widow spider, a rhino beetle and two pill bugs.

'Wow,' was all I could say. I waited a few seconds before speaking.

'You're perfect!' I went down on my knees. 'Oh, great ones! I have been scouting for bugs with your exact talents!'

They all leaned closer to hear what I was saying more clearly.

'My colony is in trouble! Grasshoppers are coming; we've been forced to prepare all this food. Please! Will you help us?'

They glanced behind them for about three seconds and then whipped around. The stick insect cried out 'We'll take the job!'

'Really?' They all came down and swept me outside with them. The stick insect placed me on the rhino beetle and said 'You can explain the details on the way!' The two pill bugs jumped on next to me and said some sort of gibberish. Then the black widow spider jumped on behind. 'Come on everyone; break a leg!' I was amazed.

'Wow! You're vicious.'

'Hold on, Mr. Ant,' said the rhino beetle. He took off, carrying the caterpillar with his legs. The moth and praying mantis flew along with the ladybug, who carried the stick insect.

'Amazing! This is too good to be true!' Ha ha!'

I found it hard to believe that I had found tough bugs that quickly. Princess Atta might start to like me now!'

* * *

As we flew back to Ant Island, I learned the names of all of them; the pill bugs were Tuck and Roll, the rhino beetle was Dim, the black widow spider was Rosie, the praying mantis was Manny, the moth was Gypsy, the stick insect was Slim, the ladybug was Francis and the caterpillar was Heimlich. I was now explaining about Hopper to Tuck and Roll.

'...So, you see, it was my fault that Hopper was coming back. But then princess Atta - boy is she one in a million - she let me go out and find you! And after seeing you fight off those flies, boy, are those grasshoppers in for a big surprise!' I laughed and so did Tuck and Roll.

As we got closer to Ant Island, I had the thought that I had succeeded in my task very quickly to comfort me.

* * *

All too soon, Ant Island was in sight. When we saw it, lent over the edge and pointed, yelling to Tuck and Roll 'This is it. This is Ant Island!'

As we flew over the leaves I saw Dot jumping up and down on one of them waving at me. I waved back and yelled out 'Hey!'

As we approached the clearing near the anthill, we all came down on our feet. Gypsy and Manny landed next to each other; Francis dropped Slim on the ground and then stood on one of his arms. Dim dropped Heimlich down and then landed on the ground, with Rosie, Tuck, Roll and me still on him.

They all adopted a thrilling pose and Francis yelled out 'Ta Da!'

There was nothing in sight. Nobody moved for a few seconds. Finally, Manny said, rather gloomily, 'Once again, our reputation precedes us.' I jumped off Dim and began yelling out.

'Hey, everybody! I'm back! Hey guys! Hey! Loo-loo-Look who's here with me!'

Suddenly Dot came running up to me 'Flik! Flik, you're back! I knew you could do it!'

I picked her up and laughed. Gradually, more ants came along. Within about 20 seconds, there was a circle around us. I showed off the warriors to the ants.

'Oh, look at this; this is great, look.' Gypsy opened her wings in a flash; the crowd gasped, and Cornelius jumped backwards, clutching his heart. 'Oh, my dicker!'

Slim, Francis and Heimlich talked to a couple of kids; I didn't see what they were doing. Tuck and Roll rolled up to Dr. Flora, saying 'Hey!' and wringing her wrists.

Several kids crept under Dim. Rosie warned them that he was ticklish, and, sure enough, Dim began laughing and stamping, scaring the kids into the crowd.

The Queen, holding Aphie as usual came up to me, laughing.

'Well, my boy; you came through! Aphie and I are very impressed.'

That pleased me greatly, but I was even happier to see Princess Atta emerge from the crowd.

Princess Atta! Hey, hey guys' – I ran over to Atta – 'this is Princess Atta. She's the one who sent me to find you!' The warrior bugs bowed in her direction. Dot came bouncing up to Atta.

Atta, Atta! Did you see that really big bug over there?' She pointed at Dim.

'He looks absolutely ferocious!' exclaimed Mr. Soil.

'They're out ticket out of this mess!' said Thorny happily.

'They came just in time.' said Dr. Flora.

'That's right!' added Cornelius.

It was great that they thought that, but Atta's opinion was more important to me then the rest of the colony put together.

'So Princess Atta; Wha-What do you think?'

She didn't move for about a second. Then she whipped around and began whispering something frantically to the council ants. I waited for a response. After about fifteen seconds, I heard Francis say something behind me. Looking around, I saw him on Dim's nose. The chatter of the crowd died away and everyone looked at him.

'Your majesty! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. Out troupe here guarantees a performance like no other; why, when your grasshopper friends get here, we are gonna KNOCK THEM DEAD!'

The whole crowd started cheering rapidly. I clapped along with everyone. Looking at Atta, her expression was something between curiosity and suspicion; to be honest, I didn't blame her!

* * *

**Approximate Movie Running Time: 00:26-00:31; 00:32-00:34**


	4. The Orange Colored Monster

Chapter 4: The Orange-Colored Monster

The Queen had decided to have a welcome party to host the arrival of the warrior bugs. We were all at the bench; Princess Atta was in the middle. I was on her right and Rosie, Francis, Slim and Heimlich were on my right. On Atta's left was the Queen; beside her were Gypsy, Manny, Tuck & Roll and Dim. Several ants were playing a large musical instrument. All the other ants were in the crowd. I was beating my hands in front of me in time to the music.

Suddenly it stopped. Everyone clapped. The Queen spoke up.

'And to make out official welcome complete; Mr. Soil!'

'Yes, your highness!' Mr. Soil stepped forward. The Queen said to Gypsy: 'He's our resident thespian. Last year he played the lead in Picnic!' She laughed briefly. Mr. Soil continued.

'The children-and myself-have quickly put together a little presentation in honour of our guests.' He clapped his hands and four kids stepped forwards, two of them holding a big, folded-up leaf. 'Dot, Reed, Daisy, Grub.' He stepped aside. Some of the warrior bugs remarked on the kids.

'Oh, aren't they adorable! Oh, they're cute!' I waved to Dot and she waved back. Grub stepped forwards.

'The South Tunnel, Elementary School, Second Grade Class, would like to present you with this –' Reed and Daisy unfolded the leaf, which had a painting on it '– a mural we have drawn of you bugs helping us fight the grasshoppers away.

The "mural" showed Dim chewing on one grasshopper, Francis sticking a sword through another, Slim chasing some away, and Rosie crushing one. Many grasshoppers lay dead, as did Heimlich. Rosie spoke up.

'Oh, look at the beautiful colors of the blood...' Dot gestured to Heimlich on the mirror.

'We drew one of you dying because out teacher said it would be more dramatic...'

I was pretty sure, of course, that when it came to the fight, none of the warrior bugs would die. Mr. Soil stepped forwards.

'I tell you a tale; of heroes so bold; who vanquished out grasshopper enemies of old!' He and the four children left the scene; one kid dressed as a leaf and two others were standing there.

The leaf kid fell backwards onto the ground.

'Look, the last leaf had fallen,' said one of the kids. Several other kids dressed up as grasshoppers rushed forwards.

'We are the grasshoppers! Where's out food?'

'Who will come to save us poor ants?' said the other ant. More ants rushed onstage, carrying fake warrior weaponry.

'We are the warriors, here to defend you!'

By the end, only one warrior kid was still standing. 'I die! Die, die!' He fell down and the crowd clapped briefly. Mr. Soil and the kids all bowed, saying "thank you." The Queen lent forward to Atta. 'Okay, honey; you're up.' Suddenly I had an idea. I quickly grabbed a spiral of grass and stuck a small stick through it. I crawled up to Atta, who was talking.

'We're all very, very grateful to have –' I passed the megaphone into her hands and she didn't even notice '– the warriors...' She stopped talking, looked down at the megaphone, then at me. I gave her a thumbs-up. She whispered 'Thanks,' somewhat sarcastically, then continued.

'First of all, I'd like to thank the warriors for helping us in our fight against the grasshoppers.' The crowd clapped briefly.

'Secondly, I would like to thank FLIK –' she turned towards me '– for his forthright thinking.' I grabbed the megaphone and stepped over the bench.

'Thank you, your highness. Oh, sure, I'd like to take credit for all of this, but, well that wouldn't be right, because it was YOU Princess Atta; you believed in me and you sent me on my quest. Now, I known that I've made a lot of mistakes in the past and I hope that this will make up...' Rosie tapped me on the shoulder, and I whispered back 'Not right now, Rosie; I'm making a speech.' I continued.

'Now, I truly believe that these bugs are the answer to our...' Rosie has just whispered to me asking if there was a circus around here. I whispered back 'No, there's no circus around here.' I held up the megaphone again. 'So, I... Huh?' I had only just realised what Rosie had said to me. I looked around at her, Slim, Francis, and Heimlich. Francis juggled a couple of small pebbles, and then the four of them all adopted a "Ta-Da" style pose.

The truth seemed to hit me at full speed from a good distance away. I didn't move for a moment. Then, I realized that I had to talk with the nine of them privately to find out if this was true.

I dropped the megaphone and ran over to Atta, knocking several things over. I wrung her hand while speaking.

'Your highness! The warriors have called for a secret meeting for circus, um circumventing the oncoming hoard, so they can trapeze, trap them with ease...'

'Shouldn't I come too?' she asked.

'No!' I said. 'Sorry, classified in the D.M.C., gotta go A.S.A.P, you know, strictly B.Y.O.B. Bye!' I led the warriors through the crowd. 'Sorry, sorry that I've got to take the warriors away so early, but they have a lot to get done, with the battle looming and all, so, uh, please, everyone enjoy the party!'

I led the bugs through to a stalk covering. I looked back and called 'Thanks again; bye, bye bye.' Looking around, Dim was still here. I pushed on him. Just get in there! Go, go go!' He ran in. I looked around to check that no one was watching, and then I dove in too.

'Circus Bugs!' I cried out in protest. 'How can you be circus bugs?' They responded rudely. Francis spoke first.

'Hey, you never said anything about killing grasshoppers pal; you lied to us!'

'Yah!' said Heimlich in agreement.

'Are you kidding?' I replied in protest. 'Do you know what this is? This, my friends, is false advertising!'

'How dare you!' yelled Manny, stepping forward. 'You sir, are the characin of this scenario touting your wares as a talent scout; praying upon the hungry souls of hapless outies! Good day to you sir!'

He and the rest of them walked away. Tuck and roll came up and slapped me on each cheek, then rolled after the others. I stood still for a second and then I ran after them.

'Wait! No no! Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait, you can't go; you have got to help me. Give me some time; I'll come up with a plan!'

'Just go tell them ze truth!' said Heimlich.

They can't know the truth; the truth you see is bad. I will be branded with this mistake for the rest of my life!' As I was talking I moved in between them. 'My children's CHILDREN will walk down the street and people will point and say "Look! There goes the spawn of Flik, the loser!"' I was now next to Dim. Suddenly I had an idea. Reverse psychology might work.

Oh, you know, all right fine. OK, just go. But, if you could just do me a little favor before you leave –' I placed myself under one of Dim's feet '– if you could just SQUISH me; that would be great, because, uh, when they find out I'm as good as dead.'

I then heard a voice far off say 'Flik!' I knew who that voice was. I ran out back to where we had entered from the clearing.

'I really do think I should be part of this meeting. Flik!' I pulled aside one of the grass stalks and saw Princes Atta.

'Ah! Princess Atta! What a nice surprise...' I said nervously.

'Just what exactly is going on? I would like to speak with these so-called "warriors."

'You can't! I mean, they're in the middle of a top-secret meeting right now, and they really should not be disturbed... now.' I looked behind me. 'Right guys!'

The circus bugs were all marching away. I gasped and turned back to Atta. 'Could you... Could you... Could you excuse me please?' I let go of the stalk, turned around and ran after the circus bugs.

'Wait! Wait wait wait! Please, don't go!' By the time I had caught up with them they were taking off from the same location that I had left Ant Island to go find them. I jumped and held on to Slim's legs as Francis flew him over the ledge. 'You can't go! I'm desperate!'

'Really?' said Slim sarcastically looking down at me. 'I couldn't tell!'

They flew across the gap and lowered their altitude. I cried 'No!' but they didn't listen.

'Okay Flik; time to put you down now. Get him off me; he's cutting off the circulation to my foot!' Manny grabbed my legs and tried to pull me off Slim but I held on; I would not relinquish my last hope. Rosie called out to me.

'Put the stick down. Flik, I mean it now; drop the stick, drop it!' I them saw an orange feather, and a nest with several eggs. This was a bird's nest. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!' I let go of Slim and ran the other way as fast as I could. 'Run!' I didn't dare look back, but after a few seconds, I heard a loud bird cry, and the other screaming yelling. Looking back, I saw them all running after me, with the bird right behind them! I kept running, but the bird changed course and went up towards a floating dandelion stalk in the air that Dot was clinging to! Eventually we all reached a rock and hid behind it. Looking over it with Manny and Slim, I saw the bird trying to peck through a crack in the riverbed. I could hear Dot yelling for help. I them realized that Francis must be with her, as he wasn't here.

Good heavens, they're in trouble!' cried Manny.

'Francis Francis Francis Francis!' stammered Slim over and over. Suddenly I had an idea. 'You guys; I've got an idea!'

I told them my plan: Slim would hold Heimlich as a distraction for the bird, and when it got near them they would jump into a crack. Gypsy would assist them. Meanwhile, me and Manny would ride Dim, to the crack, where Rosie would lower a net with Tuck and Roll in it, and rescue Francis and Dot. Slim and Heimlich prepared the distraction.

Yoo Hoo! Mr. Early bird! How about a nice tasty meal on a stick! Come catch the juicy, succulent...' the bird went for them, once it was past the rock that the rest of us were behind, I cried 'Let's go!' and Dim flew out towards the gap. When we got there, I climbed down into the net and gave Rosie a signal to lower it down. Tuck and Roll dragged Francis into the net, while I held Dot. 'It's going to be okay, Dot!'

We then started to fly back towards Ant Island. Suddenly, Francis came to. 'Wha... My leg! Whoa!' Suddenly he tipped the net and all of a sudden, tuck and Roll were holding onto the net and Francis' legs, while I held on to his antenna, holding Dot in my other hand. Francis yelled out as his antenna was stretched. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!' Dim stooped, trying to keep balance. Glancing down as he kept flying I saw a black nothingness. Suddenly Dot yelled out 'Flik!' Looking behind, I saw that the bird was now coming for us! We approached the cliff edge and Tuck and Roll cried out 'Ah!' Up-a, up-a up-a up-a up-a up-a!' Looking forwards, I saw the cliff edge. Dim flew up, but the bird was getting closer. As we approached the thorny plants, the bird was an inch from me and Dot; I held in my legs and waited for the end.

Suddenly we were all through! Looking back I saw the bird trying to squeeze through. It put its feet on a thorny vine and yelled out in pain. It then flew off, yelling in pain! With it gone, we all breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly we heard noise. 'What is that?' said Rosie, glancing around. Manny spoke up. 'That, my friends, is the sound of applause!' Looking down at the clearing we saw all the ants applauding us!

We all went down there. Gypsy then flew in with Slim and Heimlich. The whole colony was applauding us; even the Queen, the council and (my stomach did two back-flips) Princess Atta! We all bowed in return to the cheering and applause. Francis looked very happy.

'Applause; I'm in heaven,' he said happily, 'Ah...'

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 00:35-00:43**


	5. The Mood's Going Uphill

Chapter 5: The Mood's Going Uphill

We were all in the infirmary. The warrior bugs (only I knew the truth) were all standing next to Francis, who was on a treating bed, his leg (which had been crushed by a rock) in a bandage resting on a small prop stick. Dr. Flora and I were next to the warrior bugs. Opposite them was Dot along with her Blueberry troupe, who was thanking them for rescuing Dot. Princess Atta was beside them. The lead Blueberry scout was speaking.

'Our Blueberry troupe salutes you bugs for rescuing our smallest member, Princess Dot –' Heimlich swallowed a piece of food next to him '– and as a tribute to Miss Francis, we've changed our bandannas. They all turned around, and we saw that the bandannas were now patterned similar to Francis' back.

'We voted you our honorary Den Mother.' exclaimed Dot. They all ran, cheering, over to Francis. 'What?' he cried out in protest. 'Great...' he said sarcastically.

'All right girls, let's move your little festers outta here now.' interrupted Dr. Flora. 'The patient needs her rest, you know.' All the kids left and Dr. Flora followed. I was checking Francis' leg when I heard Atta speak.

'Uh, excuse me, Flik? Can I talk with you just for a second?'

'Huh? Oh, sure!' I came over, knocking Francis' leg prop aside, and he yelled 'Ow!' as his leg hit the ground. Atta and I retreated out the entrance. 'Uh, again, thank you all, very, very much...' said Atta to the warrior bugs.

'Oh, stop it!' said Rosie. 'Any time, pip.' said Dim.

* * *

Atta and I were alone in the corridor. I felt very nervous. This was the first time I has talked to her privately for a long time. She spoke first.

You don't think I've offended the warriors; do you?'

'You? No!' I was surprised that she would think that.

'Oh, good!' she clutched her chest. 'Because, you see, when you first brought them here, I thought you'd hired a bunch of clowns!' She walked off slowly.

'Ya did?' She had guessed before I had known. I laughed nervously then I followed her.

'Don't tell them I said that. Boy, that all I'd need, another royal blunder like that!' I was very surprised at what she was saying; no, really, I was.

'Princess, you're doing a great job!' I really meant that, too.

'Thanks. You're sweet.' She stopped walking. 'You're wrong, but sweet.' She then sighed. She looked very depressed.

'I know what everyone really thinks...'

'I don't follow you...'

'Everyone! The whole colony!' She gestured up to a bunch of ants we could see going in and out of the anthill entrance. 'No one really believes that I can do this job. It's like they're all watching me, just... just...' She seemed to be at a loss for words.

'Waiting for you to screw up...' I said in a gloomy manner. If I didn't know any better, I'd have said that she was in a similar state of pressure that I was. I was amazed how easy it was to talk with her without anyone else around. She suddenly spoke up again.

'Flik, I owe you an apology.'

'For what?' I was genuinely surprised.

'Well, I haven't been that nice to you and, I'm sorry. If there's any way I can make it up to you... Hey, I know! How would you like to be the Queen's official aid to the warrior bugs?'

'Me?' I said. She was actually appreciating me!

'Oh sure, you've got a great report going with them, especially after that rescue; it was very brave!' she said nicely.

'Really? Na, na...' this was all too much! Although it did improve my chances...

'Well, not every bug would face a bird; I mean, even Hopper's afraid of them!'

'Yeah, well, I guess you don't, I mean I have a... Say that again.' I had only just realized what she had said.

'I said, even Hopper's afraid of birds!' she said, somewhat puzzled.

I didn't move for two seconds. Then I darted away. Suddenly I had an idea. It was cheeky, but if it worked... I darted back to Atta.

'Thank you!' I kissed her very quickly on the cheek and darted off again. I would find out her reaction later. For now, she had given me an idea...

* * *

'Hopper's afraid of birds!' I cried out as I rushed back into the infirmary where the warrior bugs were.

'And I don't blame him!' said Francis.

'Oh, this is perfect!' I paced back and forth as I talked. 'We can get rid of Hopper, and no one had to know that I messed up; you just keep pretending you're warriors!'

'Whoa, Flik, honey,' interjected Rosie. 'We are not about to fight grasshoppers, OK?'

You'll be gone before the grasshoppers ever arrive. It'll be easy. Here's what we do –'

'Ah!' interrupted Manny. 'Not another word! I don't know what you're concocting in that little ant brain of yours –' he poked my head as though it was a ball '– but we'll have no part of it!'

'Excuse me?' Two kids had come in, the same two kids that watched me take off from Ant Island with Dot. 'Could we get the warriors autographs?'

'Autographs?' cried Heimlich. He plucked a quill out of the plant next to him. 'Yah!'

'Oh, wow!' cried the two kids as they came in.

'So, you fellas catch the action today?' asked Francis as he signed his name on a leaf.

'Oh, the bird went "Meeewww!" –' The kid mocked the action of the bird '– and he just missed you!'

'Oh aren't you sweet!' remarked Gypsy as she signed her name too.

'And the way you pretended to be stuck in that huge crack!' he remarked to Heimlich as Heimlich signed his name and passed the leaf to Rosie.

'Well, zat was all part of ze plan!' said Heimlich to the kids.

'Yeah, yeah! And then you dive-bombed into the bush! Meeewww!'

'There you go, my boys!' said Manny, handing the leaf back to the kids.

One of them tried to read Manny's name. 'Ma... Majo...'

'That's Major Manny, young cadet! I outrank everyone here; remember that!'

'Yes, sir!' said the kids, raising an arm each in a salute.

'Dismissed!' replied Manny

The kids walked out; talking about which of the warrior bugs they wanted to be when they grew up.

'Who, Hoo Hoo, delightful lads!' remarked Manny. 'Oh, uh, you were saying Flik?'

'Alright,' I began, 'we are going to build a bird; a bird that we can operate from the inside, which would then be highly hoisted...'

* * *

The warrior bugs were presenting my idea as their own to the council ants and Atta in the same room that my hearing had taken place prior to my departure. Manny was explaining, which Rosie and Slim controlled the prop of the bird; Gypsy, Dim, Heimlich, Tuck & Roll watched. Francis was still in the infirmary, as his leg was not fixed yet. Manny was talking and explaining the idea

'...above the anthill and hidden –' they raised the prop '– high in the tree. Then, right when Hopper and his gang are below, we launch the bird, and scare –' he jumped forwards, adopting a scary pose, and the council ants and Atta jumped backwards slightly '– off the grasshoppers! Now it's going to take...'

* * *

Princess Atta was speaking through my megaphone, telling the colony what they had to do in the spacious space around the tree root near the anthill entrance. All the warrior bugs bar Francis were near her as she spoke; I watched from a high branch.

'...Now, it's going to take everyone's involvement to make this plan a reality. I know it's not out tradition to do things differently, but if out ancestors were able to build this anthill, we can certainly rally together to build this bird!'

The whole colony cheered from where we were watching after her speech. From the branch where I was sitting, I laughed. Everything was going great!

* * *

It was a sunny day. Thorny had cut a bird-shaped-hole in a leaf; Gypsy and Manny flew up into the air and held it steady. It cast a shadow of a bird on the ground.

'Perfect!' yelled Thorny through the blow horn.

'Okay!' yelled Princess Atta through my megaphone. 'Keep your bird!'

A big group of ants-me included-rushed forwards and dropped a bunch of small twigs in the shadow, forming an outline of a bird on the ground. When they had all been placed, Gypsy and Manny flew back down.

Dim came forwards, carrying a long, big stick on his back along with two kids. The two kids got off and Dim thrust the stick into the bird shape.

On an upper branch of the huge tree, two ants pushed an acorn off and it fell to ground and broke in two, sending the top rolling away. Tuck, Roll, me and several ants ran to pick up one of the parts; we planned to use it as the bird's "beak." When we lifted it up, I saw Atta holding it on the other side. This was my first time near her since I had kissed her! What would she say?

She saw me and chuckled nervously. 'Hi, Flik...'

I only had time to say 'Oh, uh...' before Tuck or Roll (I can't tell which is which; the one with only one eyebrow!) appeared at my side. He nudged my gently with the elbows of his three right arms, while raising his eyebrow up and down and saying 'Ho, ho-ho-ho-ho!' at the same time. I was outraged, to say the least. I shoved him aside with my hip, chuckled nervously at Atta, and then we lifted the part of the acorn over to The Bird.

* * *

Later that day, as the sun was setting, Dim lowered the blow horn that Thorny always used into the bird. Thorny directed Dim.

'Okay, lower, lower...'

Dim chuckled as it was lowered into the mess of sticks that was the bird's frame. 'And that's it!' yelled Thorny.

Various lines of ants pulled on chains of ants holding onto some of the twigs so that they were close enough together; Tuck and Roll included. They held it steady as Rosie spun webs over the twigs so that they would stick together.

'Done!' she cried as she did the last one.

'Ruben Kincaid!' cried Tuck & Roll. All the ants jumped off and cheered now that that part of construction was done.

* * *

The frame of the Bird had been done, and Heimlich was directing several ants how to control the "wings" of the Bird. I was among them, being one of three holding the right "wing"

'Up, down!' he spat through mouthfuls of food. 'Up, down! Up, down.'

* * *

The next part of construction was putting leaves on the bird that would make it look real. Various ants-me included-climbed up branches of the tree and then jumped onto leaves, dislodging them. We then rode them to the ground on a steady wind. I was whipping around, enjoying myself as I "surfed" on a wind when I heard Heimlich above me. 'Flik, watch out!'

I got out of the way, as he came down, flapping four wings, trying to fly. 'Look! I'm a beautiful butterfly!' I laughed at the scene; it really was quite funny!

* * *

Many leaves had been attached to the Bird. All ants dropped leaves that had been collected in a pile next to the Bird. I was pulling one leaf into place when I saw Atta giving commands.

'There you go; good job fellas. Keep up the good work!'

I couldn't resist. I found myself staring dreamily at her.

She then looked up and saw me staring at her. She had seen! Snapping out of my daydream, I quickly grabbed a leaf and pulled it in front of me, hoping very much that she had not seen what I had been doing.

* * *

The Bird had been finished; Cornelius had just secured the binding that was attached to a high, thick branch.

Princess Atta, who was floating in the air with her wings, gave him a signal. She then glanced at the gap high in the tree where Thorny, Dim and several ants waited. Atta then flew and landed on the root that the rope was looped around. She raised her arms and cried 'Okay!' to the entire colony (along with me and the warrior bugs bar Dim, Tuck & Roll), who were holding the rope.

We all began cooperatively tugging at the rope. Slowly, the bird started to rise. The sticks that had held it up fell to the ground. By now it was halfway up into the air. Atta flew down, landed beside where I was tugging and helped as well. She smiled at me as we worked.

Within 10 seconds, the bird had reached height. We all stopped tugging but held tight. Thorny gave Dim a signal and he flew out and began slowly pushing the bird into the hole. After a bit, Thorny gave him a signal to stop. Several ants pushed a big prop stick into place to keep the bird steady; 4 others secured a rock which, when released, would knock the stick over and release the bird. It was done!

'You're fired!' cried Tuck and Roll from the bird, which they had been in. Thorny waved the mushrooms he was carrying down at us and we all cheered now that the trap was ready!

'Yes!' I said. Everything was going uphill. I was respected, the warrior bugs were much happier, the grasshoppers' fate was sealed and (best of all) Princess Atta liked me now!

* * *

**Approximate Movie Running Time: 00:43-00:51**


	6. Partying, Depature and Return

Chapter 6: Partying, Departure And Return

It was the evening. The grasshoppers would probably be arriving within the next few days. For now we were throwing a party. Except for the ants who were keeping a lookout for the grasshoppers, everyone was parting.

'To the Bird!' cried out one ant.

'The Bird!' said everyone. Many of the ants (as well as Manny and Gypsy) were walking slowly in a line, adopting a brief dance pose and saying 'Hey!' every two seconds. Most of the others were dancing; Dr. Flora was shaking her hips with Tuck & Roll. 'Get down, rolley boys!' she was saying.

Slim was being used as a limbo stick. He was saying 'How low can you go?' to everyone who passed under him. Princess Atta did it and came out laughing. Rosie was telling one ant how her 12th husband had died. Dim was playing a game where he opened his shell suddenly; flinging the kid on top of him onto a spider net Rosie had spun up.

Coming out of all of this, I came up to all of the warrior bugs, who happened to be together.

'Hey, how are you guys doing; some party, huh? Is that grain dip fresh or what?' I then bent low and whispered the next part.

'OK, I've told everyone you'll be stationed deep in the command bunker. Party quiets down, I sneak you out the back way and then you're outta here forever.'

There was a brief pause. Dim broke the silence.

'Dim don't want to go.' I started at them.

Well, if Dim stays he's going to need me here; he's not fully trained.' said Rosie. 'I mean house trained!' Dim chuckled.

'Uh...' began Francis. 'I kind of... promised the Blueberries I'd teach them.... canasta!' Gypsy spoke next.

'It seems we've been booked for an extended engagement.'

Tuck and Roll then came up to me. The one with only one eyebrow grabbed my cheeks and kissed both of them (hopefully to make up for slapping them earlier). I stood mesmerized at them, until I was interrupted by Atta, who had appeared at my side.

Would you look as this colony! Would you just look at this colony! I-I-I don't even recognize it!'

She was looking at Cornelius, who was doing press-ups one handed in the middle of a crowd 'I feel 70 again!' 'Work the hem, baby!' said the Queen, who was carrying Aphie as usual. She laughed.

Atta continued. 'And I have you bugs to thank for it so... thank you! And, uh, thank you for finding them, Flik.' She had put her hand on my shoulder. It felt great.

'Me?' I said turning towards her. One of my antennas got tangled with hers. 'Oops!' she said.

'I'll get it. I mean, if you don't mind, I'll just...' I reached up.

'It's all tangled up!' she added unnecessarily as I untangled them. I really wished that it had stayed tangled. Neither of us moved for a few seconds. She broke the silence.

'Think I'll go check on the Bird...' she walked off in one direction. I started dreamily at her. Then...

'Bird's this way!' she said coming back and going the other way. Once she was gone...

'Yeah, the Bird's that way! She didn't even –' the warrior bugs smiled at me and Tuck & Roll raised their eyebrows up and down '– what?'

Several seconds later, I was broken out of my daydream by the siren going off. The grasshoppers had returned! All the ants began preparing for battle; many started to climb the tree to get to the bird.

'Battle stations, everyone. This is not a drill!' princess Atta was yelling. 'Come on everyone, you know your job! Let's go-go-go-go-go!

Suddenly lights appeared in the grass behind her. She jumped out of the way of a moving wagon. The ants scattered as it came into the clearing. It slowed down and stopped; it was being driven by two millipedes controlled by a flea. 'Wow, wow there. Steady, girls, that's it!' he said. We all approached it. Someone on the wagon was playing music. The light was coming from two fireflies on top of the wagon. The flea turned to face us.

'Greeting and salutations! Hoo-rumba-doo and how-do-you-do? I am the GREAT P.T. Flea! I'm in need of your assis...' his tone suddenly changed. 'Oh, let's just cut to the chase. Look, I've been going from anthill to anthill. I'm looking for a bunch of circus performers –' the two fireflies dropped a poster in front of him '– have you seen them?'

We all glanced at the poster. The warrior bugs were on it. No!

'Wait a second.' said Cornelius, pointing at the poster with his walking stick. 'Ain't that Staff Sergeant Slim?' I ran towards the poster and tried to push it up.

'No! No, no! I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure that they're not here –' I was pushing the poster up as I spoke '– but, guess you've got a lot of other anthills to check into, so bye!'

Suddenly, all the ants went around the back. Looking up, I saw that P.T had gone. I followed the colony around and hung nervously at the back of the crowd. P.T was talking to the warrior bugs.

'We'll be the top circus act in the business! Hee Ha Ha!'

'You mean,' began Princess Atta, 'you're not warriors?'

'Are you kidding?' said P.T, turning around. 'These guys are the lousiest circus bugs you've ever seen! –' the colony gasped '– and they're gonna make me rich.' He chuckled, but then Thorny spoke up.

You mean to tell me that our entire defensive strategy was CONCUTED by CLOWNS?'

Hey, hey-hey-hey,' began Francis, 'we really thought Flik's idea was going to work!'

The whole colony gasped and turned to face me. One of the fireflies shone a light at me, shining me out.

'Oops...' stuttered Francis.

Before I could say anything, Princess Atta had broken through the crowd.

'Tell me this isn't true!' I didn't know what to say.

'No, no you don't...' the council ants began talking frantically over me. Princess Atta just stared at me, not moving an inch. Her expression was unreadable.

'This couldn't have happened at a more inopportune time!' said Mr. Soil. 'The last leaf is about to fall!'

'We haven't collected any food for the grasshoppers!' cried Dr. Flora.

'If Hopper finds out what we almost did...' began Thorny, but then the Queen cut in. Atta lifted her gaze from me.

'Hopper is not going to find out! We're going to hide all this, and pretend it never happened!' She turned around to face the circus bugs. 'You bugs were never here, so I suggest you all leave!'

I cut in and ran in front of her. 'The Bird! The-the-the bird will work!'

The Queen looked ashamed of me. 'I never thought I'd see the day when an ant would put himself before the rest of his colony.'

'What?' I began. I didn't believe what I had just heard!

'The point is Flik, you lied to us!' added the Queen.

'No, no-no-no, I... I...'

'You lied, Flik!' yelled Atta, as she walked forwards towards me. You lied to her, you lied to the colony, you lied to me!' She seemed to be on the verge of tears. 'And like an idiot, I believed you.' I truly was at a loss for words. 'I... I was just afraid, if you known I'd gotten circus bugs...' I looked down; I couldn't bear to see her expression. 'I just wanted to make a difference.'

From above me I heard her voice. 'I want you to leave Flik.' I looked up. 'And this time... DON'T come back.'

No one moved. Eventually I turned and walked away; I could feel her staring after me. The circus bugs followed me. I heard P.T say 'Tough crowd...' before whipping his millipedes into action. We all slowly left. Not until we were off Ant Island, did I happen to glance back and see the last leaf fall off the big tree. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't bring myself to do something Princess Atta didn't want.

* * *

It was day. P.T was slowly wading his wagon through a grass field back to the City. Dim was walking alongside it, carrying Tuck and Roll with him. The other circus bugs were in the back compartment of the wagon. I was sitting on the flap that stuck out, my leg trailing below me. The only sound that I could hear was P.T singing to himself as he drove the wagon further away, but I didn't even notice. The whole journey, I had just been thinking about what Atta had said to me. I could never return to the colony again. I didn't think I'd ever be happy again.

From behind me I suddenly heard some of the circus bugs approaching me. Heimlich spoke first.

'Don't worry, Flik. Ze circus life isn't so bad.'

'Yes!' said Slim enthusiastically. 'You can be part of our act!' Looking around I saw that Francis was standing with the two of them. They did a joke involving Slim, but I didn't notice. Their attempt to cheer me up wasn't working.

Suddenly I heard a voice. 'Flik!' I sat up. That was Dot's voice! She flew into sight (she was actually flying!) yelling 'Flik, wait, wait!'

I caught her and put her down inside the moving wagon.

'Dot! You're flying! What are you doing here?'

'You,' she gasped for breath, 'have to come back! Hopper moved into the anthill, and his gang's eating everything!'

The circus bugs gasped. 'Good heavens!' remarked Manny.

'And I heard a grasshopper say, that when they're finished, Hopper's going to squish my mom!' The circus bugs moved closer, and I sat down, unnoticed, on the bench.

'Oh, not the Queen!' said Heimlich worryingly.

'We've got to do something!' said Rosie. 'Come on, you guys, think!'

'I know!' exclaimed Gypsy. 'The Bird!'

'Yes, of course!' said Manny.

'The Bird, that's brilliant,' said Slim happily.

'Yah, yah...' said Heimlich, before I interrupted.

'The bird won't work.'

'What are you talking about? It was your idea!' said Francis. Dot spoke.

'But, you said that everything...'

'Forget everything I ever told you, all right Dot?' She looked disappointed.

'Let's face it, the colony is right, I just make things worse. That Bird is a guaranteed failure... just like me.'

'You listen to me, my boy!' said Manny. 'I've made a living out of being a failure, and you, sir, and not a failure!'

'Oh, but Flik, you've done so many good things!' protested Rosie.

'Oh, yeah?' I said sarcastically. 'OK, show me one thing I've done right.'

They all tried to think. It looked like they didn't have an answer. Then Dim spoke up. 'Us.' He said. They all remarked with 'Oh, yeah!'

'Dim is right, my boy.' said Manny gently. He and Gypsy held hands. 'You have rekindled the long-dormant embers of purpose in our lives!'

'And if it wasn't for you,' began Slim, 'Francis would have never got in touch with his feminine side!'

'Oh, yeah! Well...' began Francis, but then he relaxed. 'You know what? He's right!' Gypsy stepped forward.

'Gypsy, reporting for duty.'

'Kid,' began Francis, 'say the word, and we'll follow you into battle!'

'We believe in you, my boy!' exclaimed Manny.

Dot now pleaded with me. 'Flik, please?'

I faced them for a second or two and then I turned away. I just could not bring myself to do it.

Several seconds passed. Suddenly I heard a "plunk" beside me. Looking around, I saw that it was a rock. Dot was next to it. She puts her knuckles on her hips.

'Pretend it's a seed, OK?'

I stared at the rock for a second. Then I realized what Dot was doing. Sunshine seemed to shine in on us. I turned to her and chuckled.

'Thanks, Dot.'

She ran at me and we hugged. After a moment, I stood up.

'All right; let's do it!'

They all cheered.

'That's the Flik we know and love!'

'So, what do we do first?' asked Rosie.

I smiled. Oh, I knew what we'd do first, all right!'

* * *

Francis flew up to P.T. and pointed behind him.

'P.T, look, Money!'

'Where?' he said turning around. Rosie, who was behind him, shot a string of web at him. He yelled, but within three seconds, he was bound up.

* * *

**Approximate Movie Running Time: 00:54-01:00; 01:04-01:07**


	7. Attack of the Bird

Chapter 7: Attack Of The Bird

The circus bugs and I were hiding under a bunch of leaves near the clearing in the middle of Ant Island. I was observing what was happening through another telescope of mine that I had made 10 seconds previously.

'All right, get moving!' yelled the grasshopper that was pushing all the ants into line. 'Move your abdomens now!'

'They're rounding everyone up,' I whispered to the others. Suddenly, light was on a distance to our right. Francis looked over at the fireflies, which were shoving P.T. in the back of the circus wagon.

'Hey! Turn your butt off!' he hissed. The firefly turned his butt light off.

I looked over at the bench, where Hopper, the Queen, Princess Atta, Molt, Thumper and several other grasshoppers were sitting. With a pang of horror, I saw that the line of ants dropping food next to them had vanished.

'Oh no,' I whispered to the others, 'They've finished collecting the food. We've got to get the Queen now! Once she's safe, we move on Gypsy's signal!'

The others nodded to me and crept down to the circus wagon. Dot and I sneaked around to where she had said several other Blueberry scouts were hiding. Once a grasshopper patrolling the area wasn't looking, Dot and I slid down the plant stalk into the small hut underneath it. The two of us came face to face with the Blueberries.

'Hello, kids!' I said cheerfully. 'You ready to make some grasshoppers cry?'

Dot appeared next to me. 'It's payback time, Blueberry style!' She did a chest slam with the lead Blueberry scout who then said 'Blueberries rock!'

I then explained the plan. We all sneaked around to near the tree root and we all crouched down so no one could see us. I watched the scene with my telescope. I could see several grasshoppers (Hopper, Molt, Thumper among others) eating at the bench. On either side were the Queen and Atta. I could not make out their facial expressions, but they seemed worried. Where were the circus bugs? Then I heard a drum roll, and a largely magnified voice speaking (which was Slim's, by the way).

'Ladies and Gentle-bugs!' Larvae of all stages! Rub your legs together for the world's greatest bug circus!'

I watched as the circus wagon was driven into view, pulled by the millipedes as usual but being controlled by Slim. The fireflies shone their lights from the top as it moved. Manny and Gypsy flew alongside it. Dim walked next to it, with Rosie on top of him. He was towing the cannon, which inevitably had Tuck and Roll in it. Heimlich and Francis were on top of the wagon. They all waved as they entered the clearing, as though they were expected – exactly what we wanted the grasshoppers to think.

Suddenly Hopper stood up. 'Wait a minute!'

Somehow, he had the gift of keeping bugs silent without effort. Slim stopped the wagon, Gypsy and Manny landed down on it, Dim stopped walking, the fireflies stopped shining their lights and the music instantly died down. All the circus bugs' expressions went downhill.

Heimlich waved unconvincingly. 'Mesa thinks I'm going to wet myself...'

Francis leaned across to him and whispered 'Steady...' out of the corner of his mouth. Hopper turned his gaze to Atta.

'What's going on here?' said Hopper quietly. Atta looked scared.

'Well, uh...'

Slim then threw caution to the winds.

'Ah, yes. Uh heh heh... WE were invited by Princess Atta –' he gestured to her '– as a surprise for your arrival.'

Hopper didn't move for two seconds. Everyone was waiting.

'Squish them.'

Slim and Francis facial expressions instantly turned to ones of horror. The other grasshoppers rose a few feet, flapping their wings.

Dim back stepped a few paces, stumbled and sat on the cannon. Tuck and Roll flew out the end, bounced off the wagon and landed in front of Hopper. They started bouncing around each other. Then, one of them got out of hand and they started fighting each other, cartoon style, rolling about the place, squabbling and yelling.

After a few seconds, Hopper broke the silence. 'Now THAT's funny!' The other grasshoppers sat down, laughing at Tuck and Roll. Hopper relaxed.

'I guess we could use a little entertainment.' He sat down and put both of his feet up. 'Looks like you did something right for once, princess.

Atta didn't say anything, but she looked extremely nervous.

Slim jumped down onto the ground. 'On with the show!'

* * *

While the circus bugs distracted the grasshoppers with the performance, Dot, the Blueberries and I started to climb the tree. We could not see the performance, but we could hear the circus bugs' voices. When we were halfway up the tree, we heard Heimlich.

'Bottle all gone. Baby wants pie!' We heard Francis next.

'Pie? He asked for it! Should I give it to him?' The grasshoppers egged Francis on. We then heard the unmistakable sound of Heimlich being splattered with pie and the grasshoppers cheering. Slim spoke next.

'Thank you gentlemen; always an intellectual treat. Say, how many roaches does it take to screw in a light bulb? Can't tell; soon as the light goes on, they scatter!'

The grasshoppers laughed their heads off. Dot, the Blueberries and I were almost at the top of the tree now. As we approached the hole where the "Bird" was concealed, I stumbled slightly, but kept going. As soon as I was in, I turned around and helped everyone else in. As they all clambered in, I could hear Manny's voice way down below us.

'From the most mysterious regions of uncharted Asia, I give you the Chinese Cabinet...'

I helped the girls clamber up into the "Bird". two two boy kids from before went behind and got ready to release the rock. We heard more of what Manny was saying.

'...of Metamorphosis! Utilizing psychic vibrations, I shall select the perfect volunteer.' He then lowered his voice, so I didn't hear anything more, but about ten seconds later, he spoke up again. His words made it quite clear that Hopper had let the Queen be the volunteer.

'As you ascend the dung beetle to the unknown, put your trust in the mysteries that are beyond mere mortal comprehension!'

I climbed up into the "Bird" and kicked away the leaning stick. I clambered inside and whispered to the Blueberries.

'Blueberries ready?'

'Ready,' said all the Blueberries.

'Ready!' said Dot, right into the blow-horn. Her voice echoed slightly. I whispered 'Shh!'

I then fumbled for my telescope. I leaned out of the "Bird" entrance and waved it up and down at the two kids waiting by the rock. They gave me a thumbs-up. I then looked through the telescope down at the clearing near the anthill. I could see Manny "doing" the transformation. He suddenly gestured to the Chinese box, which had begun to shake.

'And now... Insect-us Transformitus!'

Gypsy suddenly burst out of the box. She had her patterned wings shown to the grasshoppers, who gasped. She turned around and landed down. The grasshoppers' oohhed and Molt said 'Pretty...'

Manny and Gypsy began bowing and saying 'Thank you...' over and over. I saw Gypsy's wings beating back and forth. That was the signal!

'That's the signal!' I said. I leaned round to the two ants waiting by the release rock. 'That's the signal!'

They pulled back the holding sticks, and the rock began to roll downwards. I clambered back to the controls.

'This is it girls, get ready to roll!'

I waited, but the Bird didn't start falling out of the hole. I quickly scrambled to the "Bird's mouth" and glancing down, I saw that the rock had stuck fast mere inches from the prop stick. The two kids were straining to push it further.

'You can do it! You've got to make it work!' One of them glanced up and suddenly pointed over to the push sticks (which had small rocks in them) that lay a few feet away. They quickly grabbed them and started trying to push the prop stick out of the way. I quickly went back to the controls of the "Bird" and waited. I heard thumping, grunting and then –

It had worked. A loud clunk told me that the prop stick had fallen. The "Bird" clunked down and quickly fell out of the hole.

'Hold on!' I cried, thrusting the controls forwards.

As the Bird whooshed out, I saw the scene down below, as though from a fast-moving camera.

Dot cried out a bird cry that, through the blow-horn, sounded very convincing.

From where I was manning the controls, I saw Hopper look up; scream, duck, and then he vanished from view as the "Bird" flew upwards.

The "Bird" was flying upwards very quickly; I pulled the controls backwards, trying to turn it around amidst the vibrations all around me. Several seconds later, I heard yells of terror. The colony was playing along with the bird scare. I swooped the bird around and made straight for four 4 lone grasshoppers. They ducked, tripped, stumbled and rolled in the dirt in desperate attempts to avoid the fake monster. I laughed as the bird soared upwards again. It was working perfectly.

On the next swoop, I made for two grasshoppers. They only JUST avoided a scoop-up. As the bird flew around, Dot did another convincing cry - good thing too, as the next pair of grasshoppers that I saw was Hopper and Molt.

The next swoop brought me over the circus wagon. I just saw a glimpse of Hopper cowering behind Molt on the other side of the wagon. The next swoop just missed Slim. I caught a glimpse of several grasshoppers taking flight. It was almost working! A few more swoops and all the grasshoppers would have fled!

Unfortunately, I was distracted. When I glanced back, the "Bird" was heading right for the circus wagon! I pulled the controls back, yelling 'Ahh, no, no, no, no, no!'

Too late – the "Bird" hit the circus wagon full force, scattering all the contents and knocking it a least a foot. Panicking, I swerved the "Bird" around, hoping to make a swoop at Hopper again. I didn't see him on the swoop as I passed over some of the circus wagon's scattered cargo. I was halfway through turning around again when –

'Flik!' yelled Dot. I let out a small gasp and turned around in my seat. I could see a small flicker of light behind Dot and the other blueberries, who had all abandoned their posts.

'Flik, help us!'

I heisted for a fraction of a second, than clambered up. I saw it now – the rear end of the bird was on fire! I had to abandon the plan – I could only hope that Hopper had fled by now. I grabbed the release mechanism at the top of the frame and pulled. A second later, the "Bird" was losing height extremely quickly.

Seconds later, I head and felt a deafening crash as the "Bird" crashed near the anthill. It finally stopped moving and one wing fell off. Several leaves hiding the frame had become dislodged too. The plan was in ruins!

* * *

**Approximate Movie Running Time: 01:07-01:14**


	8. Final Battle With Hopper

Chapter 8: Final Battle With Hopper

I could see the fire at the back of the frame steadily destroying the "Bird." I heard commotion from outside and the sound of many of the colony approaching.

'OK! Everyone out! Hurry!' I cried to the other blueberries as me and Dot motioned for them to go out. I heard them coughing and walking a few inches before Atta chirped in.

'Where's Dot? Has anyone seen Dot?'

I gestured to Dot to go out quickly. She went out, but a second later, I heard her give a brief yell, and then –

'Whose idea was this? Huh?' It was Hopper, and he must have Dot!

Even though I couldn't see him it was clear he was emitting fear, as the only sound I could hear was the flames continuing to corrode the big leaves. I could almost feel him giving off heat of fury. There was a brief pause.

'Was it yours, princess?' said Hopper, a bit more loudly then was necessary, as no one else was making a sound. He must be advancing on Princess Atta!

'Just get behind me girls, it'll be okay,' said Atta, clearly shaking with fear. I couldn't let Hopper get Atta! Especially as the bird was my idea, and she was the princess!

'Leave her alone, Hopper!' I yelled, quickly jumped out of the "bird's mouth." I had a brief glimpse of the colony, the circus bugs, and the remaining grasshoppers before I faced Hopper. He was holding Dot in his upper right hand, glaring at me, clearly recognizing me from when I had stood up to him a long time ago. Behind him was Atta, who looked nothing short of petrified. She was shielding the blueberries behind her back.

'I'm the one you want!' I yelled defiantly at him. Everybody was watching, clearly wondering what would happen next. Hopper glared at me for a second before he dropped Dot and clicked his two left hands.

Then, without warning, as I was staring directly at Hopper – I was kicked in the back. I flew a few inches and landed next to the "Bird's" broken wing. I had only just half gotten up before Thumper flew down out of nowhere (clearly, he had kicked me) He jumped around me at top speed. I tried to keep me eyes on him, but, he suddenly kicked me again, and I skid a couple of paces. He then towered over me, looking ready to deal out a heavy blow before I could stop him, and –

POW! He hit me really hard. The colony all gasped at every blow I received.

KOW! He flung out at me, knocking me a few further paces back. I could barley move; I was in so much pain. Thumper crept up on me, ready to kick me again, when Hopper suddenly clicked his fingers again. I used my hands to push my head up so I could see him.

'Where did you get the gall to do this to me?' he spat, with a touch of defiance.

'You were –' I could barley muster the energy to talk '– you were going to squish the Queen.'

The whole colony gasped; most people were looking at either me, Hopper or the Queen.

'It's true,' said Dot to Atta, who looked shocked. Hopper folded his two lower arms and rolled his eyes.

'I hate it when someone gives away the ending,' he said quietly, walking towards me. Suddenly he gave a hand signal to Thumper, who kicked me again, and then backed off. I groaned as Hopper approached.

'You piece of dirt. No, I'm wrong. You're lower then dirt. You're an ant!' he positively yelled at me. I lay on the ground; I could not muster enough energy to even open my eyes. I sensed rather then heard Hopper turn to the watching crowd.

'Let this be a lesson to ALL you ants; ideas are very dangerous things,' said Hopper, slowly and clearly. I opened my eyes and saw him pacing in front of the colony.

'You are mindless, soil-shoving losers, put on this earth to serve US,' said Hopper, glaring down at several ants. There was a brief pause. Finally, I managed to speak again.

'You're wrong, Hopper.' Hopper turned slowly to face me, his expression now one of curiosity.

Groaning with pain, I slowly stood up, leaning on my leg for support. When I was finally standing, I turned to face Hopper, and took a deep breath through my nostrils.

'Ants are not meant to serve grasshoppers,' I said, now able to muster the energy to talk.

Hopper brought his scowl back instantly. He slowly started to walk towards me. Although I was scared, I did not stop.

'I've seen these ants do great things,' I said, taking a brief breath, 'and YEAR after YEAR, they somehow manage to pick enough food for themselves AND you.' Many of the ants were widening their eyes, clearly shocked not that I was standing up to Hopper, but at the content of what I was saying.

'So-so who's the weaker species?' I said to Hopper, who was mere inched from me now, looking angrier than ever.

'Ants don't serve grasshoppers,' I yelled, 'it's YOU who need us! Hopper's face was only an inch from mine; suddenly he looked around at the colony, who was muttering complete murmurs of assent.

'We're a lot stronger then you say we are,' I said defiantly to Hopper. He turned back to me, blinking, looking curious and puzzled.

'And you know it, don't you?' I asked him.

Hooper suddenly swiped at me, knocking me to the ground. Before I could get up, he suddenly pressed me down with a foot, causing me to collapse. He raised his foot, when suddenly – Princess Atta ran in front of Hopper, She stood facing him, her fists clenched. Hopper chuckled and put his foot back on the ground.

'Well, princess,' said Hopper, leering at Atta, who leaned back slightly. Suddenly, Molt interrupted.

Uh, Hopper, um... I-I hate to interrupt, but uh...' Hopper turned to face Molt and then looked at the colony.

Glancing around, I saw it too. Every single ant was now glaring at Hopper with the utmost loathing. Many were shaking with anger.

'You ants stay back!' yelled Hopper, pointing at them with one of his hands.

Starting from the Queen, all the ants linked arms, clearly preparing to charge. The circus bugs did it too, as did the rest of the colony.

The grasshoppers were slowly backing away; many of them looked terrified.

'Oh, this was such a bad idea...' said Molt who held his arms in close to his body, clearly shaking with fear.

Atta smirked and addressed Hopper, who turned back to face her, looking as puzzled as he had been when I had addressed him.

'You see, Hopper; nature had a certain order,' she said, buzzing above the ground right in front of Hopper.

'The ants pick the food, the ants KEEP the food –' she was right in his face now' – and the grasshoppers leave!'

The instant Atta finished her sentence, the whole colony let out a continuous yell of fury and charged at the grasshoppers. All of them, bar Molt (who had his hands over his eyes) quickly turned tail and ran. At the last second, Molt looked up, saw the charging ants, jumped so much he jumped fight out of his skin – which was left behind like a transparent statue – and felt to his right through a wade of grass stalks. The charging ants knocked Molt's ex-skin cover above them and it slowly bounced off the charging crowd.

All of a sudden, I was being lifted off the ground. Looking around, I saw that it was Atta. Strangely, she was not angry with me in the slightest for returning against her will.

'I'm so proud of you, Flik!' she said enthusiastically, as she supported me into a standing position and helped me move forward to witness the swift expulsion of the grasshoppers.

'Charge-a!' yelled Tuck & Roll, leading five other ants in a roll barrage straight at the grasshoppers.

'Where are you going?' protested Hopper as the other grasshoppers fled past him. 'They're just ants!'

Suddenly, Tuck & Roll – followed by the five ants they were leading – bounced off Hopper's back, knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up, the whole colony was charging over him and they continued to chase the other grasshoppers.

Looking to my right, I saw Thumper land in front of Dot, causing her to left out a small scream. Thumper glowered in her face, but Dot stood her ground. She smacked his face and then pointed to her left.

'Bad grasshopper, bad grasshopper, go home!'

Thumper quickly adopted a scary attacking pose – and then Dim landed right behind Dot and let out a ferocious, ear-splitting roar that sounded as though it was from an era long forgotten.

Thumper's expression instantly turned to one of total panic, and, whimpering like a dog, he took off after the other grasshoppers who had taken flight seconds beforehand.

Everyone quickly turned their attention to Hopper, who was alone in the middle of a circle of ants, calling after his fleeing allies.

'Come back, you cowards –' the circle of ants was closing in '– don't leave –' they all knocked him down and quickly hoisted him above the crowd. I helped from behind.

'To the cannon,' I yelled triumphantly.

'To the cannon!' chorused all the ants.

'No!' yelled Hopper fruitlessly as we all carried him towards the cannon, which several ants readied by the empty offering stone. Hopper yelled timidly as we shoved him in; he squirmed as several ants and me raised the cannon and stood back. The whole crowd was cheering.

Hopper glanced behind him and saw Dim land on the offering stone. Dim waved one of his six feet and chuckled characteristically, making Hopper squirm again. Letting out a small gasp of terror, Hopper looked forward again at me and Atta, who were at the front of the crowd.

I raised my right hand in brief salute and said 'Happy landings, Hopper!'

Dim raised himself on the edge of the offering stone, preparing to jump, when lightning suddenly struck in the distance.

'Huh?' said Dim, looking up.

All the ants stopped cheering and looked around nervously. I leaned down and looked behind the offering stone.

Something was moving close, blurring everything it passed out. Only when it was a few feet away did I realize what it was. Rain! I quickly turned around.

'Rain!' I yelled, grabbing Princess Atta's hand, but the colony had barley turned around to run before –

SPLAT!

The rain struck, scattering the crowd. It sent me sprawling on the ground. The crowd was yelling, running. Most were doing the sensible thing and running into the anthill. I could barley move. Atta ran to my side and knelled down, putting one hand on my head. I looked at her, and then I heard an all too familiar gnarl. Looking up, I saw that it was Hopper! He was flying towards us at full speed, all four hands open in an attack. Before I could do more then put on a look of terror –

SWIPE!

Knocking Atta aside, Hopper grabbed me by the ankle and flew upwards. I yelled at loudly as I could, more scared then I had ever been in my life.

'Flik!' cried Atta as Hopper flew me out of her sight.

'Quick! After them!' said Slim. Francis flew into action, carrying him as though he was a portable missile.

'Yaaah!' yelled Heimlich as Dim lifted him off the ground, carrying Rosie, Tuck & Roll on board as usual.

'Ahh-Ahhhhhhhhh!' I yelled as Hopper flew me over the leafless tree and through a maze of twigs. Dim was flying only a foot behind me; Francis a foot behind him.

Suddenly, Francis stopped flying. Before I could see why, the darkness swallowed him up. The others were my only hope now.

'Help, help! HELP!' I screamed as Hopper flew over a long twig.

'Get him!' yelled Heimlich. On top of Dim, Rosie quickly grabbed Tuck & Roll, wound them in a rope of spider web, and shot them straight at Hopper, holding on to the back of them securely. I couldn't see, but they must have landed on top of Hopper, because he started yelling in pain and swerving left and right in an attempt to shake them off.

Suddenly, Hopper stopped swerving. He was flying at full force, and Dim was barely keeping up enough to prevent the web ropes from snapping.

Then, without warning, without any warning at all – Hopper flew right through a small gap where several twigs criss-crossed that was just big enough for him and me together. Dim was stopped. A second later, Tuck & Roll were catapulted backwards, now swinging dangerously from below Dim's face.

'No!' I yelled in defeat as Hopper flew me further and they were consumed by the darkness.

Hopper was growling now; he had flown quite high. What he planned to do with me, I didn't know, but he was squeezing my ankle so hard I couldn't even feel it now. And then –

'Augh!' I cried as I suddenly was pulled from Hopper's grip. Looking up, I saw that it was Atta! She was flying back towards ground; I could see the grass stalks approaching. Hopper was probably right behind us. I glanced backwards to see where he was and I saw something that made me realise crucial information.

'Go that way!' I said to Atta, pointing to my left.

'But the anthill's over –'

'I've got an idea!' I yelled back. She veered right and changed course. Suddenly, in the wake of a raindrop that narrowly missed us, Hopper appeared, gnarling. Atta gasped and flew further down, Hopper right behind her. We were flying right over the river now, and giant raindrops were all around us.

'Flik!' cried Atta over the noise.

'Come on!' I called back. Hopper was flying right behind us. He suddenly left out a yell of fury and dived right at us – and was knocked off course by a raindrop that pushed him out of my limited range of vision.

Atta flew upwards, having traversed the flooded riverbed. As she flew over a grass stalk, I pointed.

'There!' I cried, pointing – and, out of the blue, a lone raindrop hit us. It engulfed us in a transparent bubble which landed on the edge of a grass stalk. I struggled, trying to pull Atta free, and we fell out and hit the ground.

'Come on' I said desperately, pulling Atta up quickly, 'gotta hide!' I quickly let Atta to a rock and sat her down behind it.

'No matter what happens, stay down!' I urged Atta, letting go of her hand as I ran back out into the open. And, almost instantly, Hopper landed down in front of me. Suddenly, lightning illuminated his face, revealing a missing antenna – Tuck & Roll must have pulled it off. I gasped, and took a step backwards.

'Hopper!' I said, back-stepping pretty quickly now.

'You think it's over!' he spat, leering down at me as he slowly followed me.

'No-no-no-no-no, I-I-I can explain...' I stammered.

'All your little stunt did was buy them time!' Hopper yelled as he pressed down on me, forcing me back against the twigs I knew were behind me.

'No, please-please Hopper!' I said, before Hopper grabbed me by the throat.

'I'll get more grasshoppers, and be back next season –' he was choking me hard now; I was spluttering '– but YOU won't!'

Then, we heard a chirping above us. It was the bird - the same bird that had almost eaten Dot some time ago. Hopper looked up and smirked.

'Well, what's this? Another one of your bird tricks?' said Hopper in a mock scared voice.

'Yep,' I said bravely, as Hopper was not holding my throat too tightly now.

'Are there a bunch of little girls in here too?' he asked, in a voice raging with sarcasm. He waved one of his free hands at the bird.

'Hello, girls!' said Hopper in an attempt at a sweet voice. The bird let out a ferocious roar that blew our antenna in the wind.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!' yelled Hopper, dropping me. He ran for it. The bird jumped and landed in front of him. He tried to duck around it, but it blocked his path. Hopper turned and tried to run – and the bird lunged at him with its beak, catching him in it.

Suddenly, I was being picked up again by Atta. She quickly dragged me behind the rock as the bird took flight and hovered above its next, where several yellow back chicks were chirping ready for a meal. Hopper was pleading with the bird. He looked down at the chicks.

'Ah, no! No-no-no-no-no –' yelled Hopper as the chicks chirped. Me and Atta turned away and shut our eyes, not wanting to see his gruesome fate.

We heard Hopper letting out a final piercing yell of terror, the bird's chicks chirping, and...

* * *

**Approximate Movie Running Time: 01:14-01:21**


	9. Thanks For Our Lives

Chapter 9: Thanks For Our Lives

We could all hear the blasts of the blow-horns. Several ants were blowing on them. It was time. The circus bugs were leaving.

It seemed only yesterday that Hopper had been finished for good, yet it was quite some time ago, as it was now spring. After his demise, P.T allowed the circus bugs to stay for the winter, as it was too dangerous to leave the island safely. Now, however, they were going. Although we were sad to see them leave, we knew why they were going, and they promised that they would return. Both the circus bugs and I had been thanked several times since then, but only by a few at a time, as no room in the anthill could hold the whole colony. I was standing by P.T's circus wagon, which was parked near the tree root. He was ready to go, and the circus bugs were giving their farewells. P.T. himself was on an upturned wastepaper basket right next to me. Some ants had just given Gypsy a flower as thanks.

'Oh, you're too kind!' remarked Gypsy.

'Thanks again!' said Slim to several ants.

'All in a day's good time!' said Manny proudly. Dim emerged from the crowd, moving a lot slower and more awkwardly than usual. Rosie addressed him with a suspicious grin.

'Dim...' she said slowly.

'Aww...' moaned Dim. He opened his shell, revealing several kid ants that had been hiding there, clearly wanting to tag along on the circus bugs tour. The kids chorused in on Dim's "aww" as they walked back into the crowd, clearly depressed that they could not come.

'Oh,' began Rosie, 'I'm so sorry kids, I wish you could come too.'

Dot and the other blueberries were with Francis, and they were crying as he held them. 'I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry,' he said, while clearly on the verge of crying.

Tuck and Roll were entertaining various ants with their usual Hungarian gibberish and by poking each other with Hopper's antenna - I was right, they had taken it from his head. They broke into hysterics and some of the ants laughed along with them.

'Hey, let's go,' yelled P.T, 'we've got a schedule to keep!' He pointed into the circus wagon, which lay open.

'Hup-hup-hup-hup-Hey!' chorused five ants as they cart-wheeled past P.T and his fireflies into the wagon. They were the same five ants who had assisted Tuck & Roll when the ants had fought back, and they were going along with the circus.

'Hey Tiny!' yelled P.T. 'Let's get this show wrapped up; we've got paying customers hatching!' Molt hopped into view, stammering as usual. We had found him after me and Atta had returned to the island, and P.T had agreed to hire him for the circus, which benefited everyone.

'Yes, Mr. Flea! Yes sir, of course sir, right away sir!' said Molt very fast as he clambered into the wagon, carrying some of the circus' stationary. 'And, um, I just wanted to thank you for giving me a chance, because it's an honour to work with creative giants –' clearly bored, P.T gestured to the two fireflies, who started to close the wagon lid '– such as yourself –' the fireflies snapped the lid shut, slightly drowning out Molt's voice.

'Shutting up,' came Molt muffled voice from inside the wagon. P.T leapt on top of the wagon and turned to face me.

'You're sure you can't come on tour with us?' he asked. He had asked that question several times since Hopper's fate, and he didn't seem to take no for an answer.

'Sorry,' I shrugged. 'My place is here.'

Suddenly, I realised someone had taken my hand. It was Atta, and she was smiling.

'Good answer,' she said quietly. We smiled at each other. She had not asked why I had returned, not had anyone else. They all knew the answer.

'Oh well, your loss,' shrugged P.T, 'one minute insects!' he yelled to the circus bugs. He then leapt down to his millipedes and began preparing them for the departure.

Atta and I walked around to the side of the wagon, where Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Francis, Rosie, Tuck & Roll and Dim were waiting. Atta addressed the circus bugs. Dot appeared at my side and I smiled at her briefly. The Queen and the four council ants were hovering awkwardly behind us. 'I want to thank ALL of you,' began Atta, 'for giving us back out hope, our dignity, and our lives.'

'And to you, Princess Atta,' said Slim, 'you have given us so much, please accept this gift, from us bugs to you ants.' He stepped back, and Gypsy handed Manny a leaf. Manny moved forwards, creating suspense with hand movements, and then he pulled out a rock from behind the leaf.

'For you,' he said to Atta as he handed it over. Realizing what the circus bugs were trying to do, I grinned at Dot, who gave a brief silent laugh.

'Oh,' said Atta as she took the rock and held it nervously, 'it's a rock...'

Francis, Slim and Manny grasped each others hands and chuckled, clearly thinking they had interpreted my old metaphor correctly.

'What's with the rock?' whispered Cornelius to Thorny.

'Must be a circus thing,' shrugged Thorny. Dot giggled briefly at me before I stood up to face the circus bugs. Rosie spoke up.

'Well Flik, you really goofed up,' said Rosie quietly. She then broke into a tearfully happy smile. 'Thanks.'

'Yeah...' I said nervously, 'you too.'

There was a brief pause. Rosie suddenly started clapping. The other circus bugs joined in too. I could not believe it. I turned around to face the colony.

The council ants, the Queen, Dot and (YES!) Princess Atta were clapping too. Before I could do more then look slightly surprised and cheerful at the same time, the rest of the colony started clapping too.

I could only put on a look of happiness not unlike the one Rosie was wearing as the colony continued. I was finally respected, but much, much more that I had ever dreamed of! They moved in closer; I could almost feel happiness radiating from the crowd too. I was almost on the verge of happy tears, and then –

Someone had taken my hands again. Looking up, I saw that it was Atta. She looked just the same way I did. Before I could say anything – she had kissed me on the cheek. It felt like heaven; complete bliss. That alone would have been enough, but put in respect and I felt on top of the island's tree!

Suddenly, the Queen pulled off Atta's princess tiara from behind. Atta let out a barely audible gasp before she turned around. The Queen placed Atta's tiara in her hands. We all knew what was coming. I joined in the clapping. Smiling now, Atta knelt before her mother. The Queen took off her crown and put it on Atta's head. The crowd was cheering even more. Atta stood up proudly, clearly relieved. She then glanced at the tiara still in her hands before tossing it into the air. Dot flew up from the ground and caught it perfectly on her head. The crowd cheered even more loudly as Dot giggled. P.T was sniffing from on top of the wagon where he waited.

'All right,' he said timidly, 'now it's getting mushy, we're outta here. Eyyahh!' he yelled, whipping his millipede's reins. They stumbled and started to pull the wagon along. Rosie, Slim, Tuck & Roll were already on board. Dim, Francis, Manny and Gypsy started flying, waving to the colony, who waved back.

Dim locked his legs around the grasp handle of the front wagon and lifted it into the air, the millipedes hanging below by their reins.

'Wowwwww...' said several kids slowly as the wagon flew over the tree root.

'See you next season,' said Rosie as she waved.

'See ya Flik!' cried Francis, still flying.

'Bye,' cried Rosie, 'we miss you already!'

'You're fired!' cried Tuck/Roll - whichever one had au natural eyebrows.

'You're fired!' cried Roll/Tuck - whichever one had a unibrow.

Slim suddenly gasped and pointed downwards at the tree root. 'We forgot Heimlich!' he cried. He was right! No one had seen Heimlich since Hopper had been dealt with. But now I saw. There was a cocoon hanging from the tree root. It was swinging now. Suddenly, the bottom opened and Heimlich was there.

'I'm finished!' he said happily. 'Finally, I'm a beautiful butterfly!' He squirmed, trying to get out and, mere seconds later, he squeezed out, leaving the empty cocoon behind. He landed on the ground. He didn't look any different, except that there was two tiny curled up wings on his back. Heimlich glanced around at them, squirmed again, and they popped open.

'Mein wings!' he remarked. 'Oh, they're beautiful!' Four adult male ants quickly rushed in to help him up.

'Heimlich!' cried one of them as they supported him off the ground. 'The wagon's taking off, you'd better start flying!'

'But I am flying!' he said as the ants struggled to lift him into the air. Francis and Manny fell back and grabbed him by an end each, trying to lift him.

'And from way up here you all look like little ants!' he said as Manny and Francis successfully lifted him up.

'Auf wiedersehen!' he yelled to the ants as he took off.

'Bye!' I waved as they flew off. Suddenly – I was being lifted into the air by my arms. It was Atta and Dot! I smiled as they lifted me into the air towards the tree root. They put me down and they landed either side of me. We all waved to the circus bugs. And – several ants shot cut stalks from several of my stalk cutters, which the colony was now using to harvest. They collided in the air and burst into green fireworks (of sorts). As more of them collided, I looked at Atta and she looked at me.

Words weren't necessary. We smiled at each other and I held her left hand in my right as we waved harder than ever at the circus bugs as they flew over the river and across the grass plains.

I didn't know what was in store for the colony now – but it had to be better then what we used to have.

* * *

**Approximate Movie Running Time: 84:11-88:24 (NTSC); 80:49-84:52 (PAL)**


	10. Speed, Marker, And Action

CHAPTER 10: SPEED, MARKER, AND ACTION

**Outtakes**

Shot: b2_41 Take: 13 Date: 3/27/98 Location: Bunker Chapter: Off On A Mission

Director (off-screen): Speed! Marker._  
An insect slaps the clapperboard on-screen and then retreats to the side._  
Director (off-screen): And... Action!_  
Hopper stepped forward as Atta lowered her arms down slowly._  
Hopper: Are you saying I'm stupid?  
Atta: No...  
Hopper: Do I look STUPID to YOU?_  
Atta laughs briefly, falling forward._  
Atta: I'm sorry!  
RETAKE  
Hopper: Are you saying I'm stupid?_  
Atta laughs really loudly, getting near the screen, while Hopper grinds in the background._  
Atta: I'm sorry! No, I got it. No, no, no. Just do it again – I'm fine!  
RETAKE  
Hopper: Are you saying I'm stupid?  
Atta (laughing): Yes!_  
While Atta laughs it off below the camera, Hopper talks to the director._  
Hopper (scared): This is the fifteenth take! I cannot work like this – I will be in my trailer._  
Hopper walks off-screen as Atta regains herself._  
Atta: I need a break...

* * *

Shot: b12_38 Take: 8 Date: 2/18/98 Location: Infirmary Chapter: The Mood's Going Uphill

Director (off-screen): Marker!  
Rosie: Whoa, Flik honey._  
Rosie chuckles._  
Rosie: We are NOT about to –_  
From off-set, the noise of set building can be heard – very loudly._  
Rosie: Is someone hammering?_  
Slim sighs an irritated sigh._  
Rosie: Can we hold the work, please, people?  
Slim (overhead): Am-Am I in the shot? You-You can see me, right?

* * *

Shot: b4_59 Take: 2 Date: 4/11/97 Location: Island Edge Chapter: Off On A Mission

Director (off-screen): And... Action!_  
Flik climbs up the dandelion plant, and picks off one dandelion puff._  
Flik: To infinity and beyond!_  
Laughter is heard from off-screen. Flik also laughs._  
Flik (laughing): I'm sorry! I couldn't resist. Really, can y-can you blame me?_  
Flik re-affixes the dandelion puff._  
Flik: Okay. Okay, let's go for real now.  
Director (off-screen): Okay, cut.  
Flik (walking off-screen): Sorry.

* * *

Shot: b17_75 Take: 5 Date: 7/3/98 Location: Main Set Chapter: Partying, Departure, and Return

Atta: And, uh, thank you for finding 'em, Flik.  
Flik: Me?_  
Flik turns to Atta – and their antenna get hopelessly entangled together._  
Flik: Oh, uh, uh –  
Atta (gasping): Ow, ow ow!  
Flik: Oh, oh no._  
Flik tried to untangle their antenna, but Atta winces even more._  
Atta: This really hurts. Can we cut?  
Flik: Oh, I'm sorry.  
Atta: Ow!

* * *

Shot: b8_49 Take: 9 Date: 4/9/98 Location: Main Set Chapter: Finding The Warrior Bugs

_Dr. Flora leans towards a male ant extra next to her._  
Dr. Flora: So, is there a Mrs Ant you have to tunnel home to?_  
She touches the ant – and it falls over. It was just a cardboard stand painted to look like an ant._  
Dr. Flora: Ooh, I'm Sorry! I thought he was real!_  
Dr. Flora glances again at the knocked-over cardboard cut-out, and smiles._  
Dr. Flora (chuckling): Oh, dear. Put that thing in my car.

* * *

Shot: b3_26a Take: 6 Date: 12/18/97 Location: Court Room Chapter: Off On A Mission

Director (off-screen); Marker.  
Atta: Flik, after much deliberation – Whoa!_  
Atta loses her balance, and falls backwards. All the council ants and Flik laugh. The boom is lowered slightly on-screen. The laughing council ants bend down to help Atta up as Flik laughs his way off-screen.

* * *

_

Shot: b3_19 Take: 4 Date: 12/15/97 Location: Court Room Chapter: Off On A Mission

_The Queen laughs at Flik's suggestion – and then the sound of urinating is heard from Aphie, who grins._  
Queen: Uh-oh. Towel! I need a towel over here!_  
Flik laughs his way off-screen, while the Queen picks up Aphie at arm's distance. She looks a bit disgusted._  
Director (off-screen): Cut!

* * *

Shot: b24_76 Take: 6 Date: 5/6/98 Location: Main Set Chapter: Final Battle With Hopper

_Thumper yells at Dot, but them he relaxes._  
Thumper: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. C-Can we cut? It's just that I-I don't think I'm coming across._  
He strokes his chin in thought. The boom can be seen on-screen._  
Thumper: Hmm. Oh, I know, I know. I could lather up a bunch of spit. Ooh, ooh. That's good. I got it, J.L._  
He leans back down again to retake the shot._  
Thumper: All right – one more for me!

* * *

Shot: b9_11 Take: 3 Date: 1/25/98 Location: Main Set Chapter: Finding The Warrior Bugs

Director (off-screen): Action!_  
Dim buzzes down towards the camera for the shot. As it gets closer, Heimlich squirms but – he squashes up against it, blurring the image.  
Heimlich groans – twice.

* * *

_

Shot: b2_59 Take: 5 Date: 3/20/98 Location: Bunker Chapter: Off On A Mission

Director (off-screen): Marker. Action.  
Hopper: Do you understand me?_  
Molt whimpers, but doesn't say anything. Hopper re-flings him against the wall._  
Hopper: I said, do you understand me?  
Molt (laughing): I'm sorry! I'm sorry. He looked funny – he looked funny at me. Can we – just let me have another take.  
RETAKE  
Hopper: I said, do you understand me?_  
Molt laughs really hard, getting close to the camera._  
Molt: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. He made me laugh. Please, I'll do it right this time. Just once more.  
Hopper: You know, I don't –  
RETAKE  
Hopper: I said, do you understand me?_  
Molt laughs his head off, while Hopper groans. Molt leans against Hopper for support. Hopper looks clearly agitated.

* * *

_

Shot: b8_2 Take: 12 Date: 9/8/97 Location: Sky Chapter: Finding The Warrior Bugs

Director (off-screen): Marker._  
Francis is flying Slim through the sky on the way to Ant Island – when a small bug suddenly flies down Slim's throat. He gulps and then chokes._  
Slim (choking): Wait, stop. I think I swallowed a bug._  
Slim chokes more, while Francis chuckles as the camera shot stops panning.

* * *

_

Shot: b1_99 Take: 4 Date: 3/9/98 Location: Grass Stalks Chapter: Never Made A Difference

_Flik swaps Dot's telescope for a rock._  
Flik: Pretend – pretend that that's a seed.  
Dot stares at the rock for two seconds.  
Dot: Uhh – What was my line again?  
Director (off-screen): "It's a rock."!  
Dot (laughing): Sorry, I keep forgetting._  
She makes to give Flik back the rock for a retake.

* * *

_

Shot: b8_1 Take: 4 Date: 9/7/98 Location: Sky Chapter: Finding The Warrior Bugs

Director (off-screen): Okay, action!_  
Heimlich is secures in Dim's legs as he wolfs down a leaf. Looking around he spots another leaf. He bends out to grab it – and falls out of Dim's grasp, letting out a Wilhelm scream._

_

* * *

_**Approximate Movie Running Time: 01:25-01:31**_  
_


End file.
